One Shot- One Piece
by Monkey D Rouge
Summary: Parce qu'on aime les OS…. Couples en tout genre à venir découvrir. [ One Shot : Perona x Zoro - Délaisser ] [One Shot : Sanji x Zoro - Vive l'Orientation ]
1. Sommaire

**One Shot n°01**

Titre : Adieu mon grand amour

Statut : Terminé

Genres : Romance, Drame

Couple : Hancock x Luffy

Résumé : N'est ce pas dur de dire au revoir ? ...

 **One Shot n°02**

Titre : La chose plus importante que tout l'or du monde

Statut : Terminé

Genres : Romance, Aventure

Couple : Nami x Luffy

Résumé : Une petite chasse aux trésors, ça vous dit ?!

 **One Shot n°03**

Titre : La princesse et le serviteur

Statut : Terminé

Genre : Romance

Couple : Perona x Zoro

Résumé : C'est l'histoire d'une héritière d'une grande entreprise qui doit se marier avec un comte mais elle remarque qu'elle a des sentiments pour son serviteur qui la sert depuis sa plus tendre enfance ...

 **One Shot n°04**

Titre : Vive l'orientation

Statut : Terminé

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : Sanji x Zoro

Résumé : Y en a qui sont plus doués que d'autres quand il s'agit d'orientation ...

 **One Shot n°05**

Titre : Viens avec moi

Statut : Terminé

Genre : Romance

Couple : Kaya x Usopp

Résumé : Usopp se retrouve chez une jeune femme qui l'a sauvé. Comment va évoluer leur relation pendant les quelques semaines qu'ils vont devoir passer ensemble pour qu'il récupère de toutes ses blessures.

 **One Shot n°06**

Titre : Le retour

Statut : Terminé

Genre : Romance, Action

Couple : Perona x Mihawk

Résumé : Perona revient à la demeure de Mihawk, c'est alors qu'il est demandé pour une mission ...

 **One Shot n°07**

Titre: A jamais

Statut : Terminé

Genre : Romance, Action, Pirate

Couple : Robin x Zoro

Résumé : Les mugiwaras sont conviés à un bal, c'est alors que certaines vont se passer ...

 **One Shot n°08**

Titre : Quand on essaye d'oublier quelqu'un.

Statut : Terminé

Genre : Romance

Couple : Nami x Sanji

Résumé : Elle vient de se faire larguer. Elle cherche désespérément à le remplacer pour prouver qu'elle n'est pas si repoussante que ça, c'est alors qu'elle tombe sur un nouveau bar/restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir ...

 **One Shot n°09**

Titre : Le sablier de la vie

Statut : Terminé

Genre : Romance, Médecin, Patient, Drame, Vie

Couple : Bonney x Law

Résumé : Il est médecin, elle est patiente. Elle est malade d'une maladie incurable, il va devoir la soigner du mieux qu'il le peut. Cette situation fait naître des sentiments ...

 **One Shot n°10**

Titre : Petit incident, grande conséquence

Statut : Terminé

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : Ace x Marco

Résumé : Qui aurait cru qu'un baiser accidentel changerait leur vie ? Hé bien pas eux ...

 **One Shot n°11**

Titre : Les bijoux de noël

Statut : Terminé

Genre : Romance, Amitié

Couples : Nami x Luffy, Robin x Zoro

Résumé : Quand ces noël, et qu'une princesse d'Alabasta vous offre un cadeau des plus étrange ...

 **One Shot n°12**

Titre : Les pommes du destin

Statut : Terminé

Genre : Romance, Princesse

Couple : Rouge x Roger

Résumé : Des pommes qui peuvent faire basculer le destin, et oui ça existe ...

 **One Shot n°13**

Titre : Je reviendrais toujours

Statut : Terminé

Genre : Romance, Pirate

Couple : Makino x Shanks

Résumé : Une rencontre. Même si elle sait qu'elle ne sera jamais avec lui pendant très longtemps, elle l'aime quand même et elle l'attendra toujours ...

 **One Shot n°14**

Titre : La grande sirène

Statut : Terminé

Genres : Romance, Drame

Couple : A découvrir

Résumé : C'est le conte La petite sirène d'Anderson mais en version revisitée et avec les personnages de One Piece.

 **One Shot n°15**

Titre : A la recherche des mugiwaras

Statut : Terminé

Genres : Action, Piraterie, Romance

Couple : Tashigi x Smoker

Résumé : Le vice-amiral et sa seconde sont à la recherche des mugiwaras qui doivent enfermés après tout ce sont des pirates. C'est alors que leur quête les mène sur une île ...

 **One Shot n°16**

Titre : Mission sauvetage

Statut : Terminé

Genres : Action, Piraterie, Romance

Couple : Vivi x Ace

Résumé : La princesse d'Alabasta se fait kidnapper pour devenir la femme d'un homme qu'elle ne connait pas et qu'elle ne veut même pas connaître car tout ce qu'il l'intéresse c'est de devenir le roi du pays. Elle se fait enfermer, que quelqu'un vienne la délivrer ...

 **One Shot n°17**

Titre : Non réciproque

Statut : Terminé

Genres : Romance, Drame

Couple : A découvrir

Résumé : Une, une seule erreur qui peut tout faire basculer ...

 **One Shot n°18**

Titre : Meiri

Statut : Terminé

Genres : Romance, Action

Couple :Meiri x Sanji

Résumé : Quand on décide d'être franc et qu'on dit ce qu'on a sur le coeur et que bien sur la marine s'en mêle ...

 **One Shot n°19**

Titre : Entre un homme-poisson et une humaine

Statut : Terminé

Genres : Romance

Couple : A découvrir

Résumé : La rousse avait décidé de rester avec l'équipage d'Arlong, c'était leur marché et grâce à cela les mugiwaras ne seraient plus en danger. Mais aucun de l'équipage ne voulait abandonner leur nakama ...

 **One Shot n°20**

Titre : S'échouer

Statut : Terminé

Genres : Romance, Piraterie

Couple : Nami x Luffy

Résumé : Une grande tempête dévaste tout t fait échouer deux personnes sur une île déserte ...

 **One Shot n°21**

Titre : Souvenirs enfouis

Statut : Terminé

Genre : Amitié, Surnaturel, Drame

Couple : Hancock x Mihawk

Résumé : Qui aurait cru que les buveurs de sang existaient ?!

 **One Shot n°22**

Titre : A bientôt

Statut : Terminé

Genre : Amitié, Romance, School

Couple : Hancock x Luffy

Résumé : Il m'intrigue, je n'arrête pas de l'observer par la fenêtre peut-être qu'un jour on se parlera ...

 **One Shot n°23**

Titre : Les opposés

Statut : Terminé

Genre : Amitié, Romance, School

Couple : Robin x Ace

Résumé : Lui délinquant et moi présidente des élèves ...

 **One Shot n°24**

Titre : Entre travail et relation

Statut : Terminé

Genre : Réalité, Romance

Couple : Nami x Zoro

Résumé : Travailler pour un boss qui ne fait que dormir ou lieu de travailler ...


	2. Adieu Mon Amour

**ADIEU MON AMOUR**

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que je te connaissais. Tu étais apparu dans ma vie comme par magie et tu avais logé dans mon cœur depuis ce temps.

Toi qui étais si beau, tes cheveux bruns en bataille et ton regard qui montrait tant d'émotion. Tu avais fait de mon cœur ton esclave. Ton sourire était le plus magnifique au monde, il savait non seulement t'illuminer mais il m'illuminait aussi.  
Il éclairait le plus profond de mon être et mes blessures. Ton chapeau de paille ne se délogeait jamais de ta tête, il était tellement important pour toi.  
J'avais réussi à l'essayer, ce qui m'avait fait extrêmement plaisir. Ça ne t'arrivais pas souvent de le prêter, je me suis sentie alors encore plus proche de toi. Cette confiance fut la preuve que je comptais beaucoup pour toi, ce qui me rendait encore plus attachée à toi.

Grâce à toi, je me levais le matin en me disant que la journée n'en serais que meilleure.  
J'étais heureuse dans tes bras quand tu essayais de me réconforter, ou même pour le simple plaisir. Tes lèvres sur les miennes me faisaient le plus grand bien, je te sentais auprès de moi. Sans toi je ne saurais pas comment j'aurais tenu le coup.

Tu voulais me protéger, je voulais la même chose. Mais moi je n'ai pas réussi.  
Je suis désolée mon tendre amour, je t'aimais tellement que mon cœur pouvait lâcher à chaque instant.

Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je m'effondre de douleur. Tu m'as protégée, tu n'aurais pas dû, ta vie était bien plus importante que la mienne.

Je voulais me sortir de ce cauchemar pourtant là n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité. A quoi bon vivre sans toi ? Cette question existentielle me pliait de souffrance, tu étais parti je voulais tellement te rejoindre. Je savais très bien que si je me suicidais tu m'en voudrais. Tu voulais que je vive une vie épanouissante, et c'est pour cela que tu m'avais protégée ... Mais sans toi ma vie ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Le seul souvenir que j'ai de toi c'est ton chapeau de paille, il est, est et demeurera pour toujours la chose la plus importante pour moi. Mon amour pour toi ne s'éteindra jamais. Non, jamais. J'en fais le serment.

 **\- Adieu Luffy** , chuchotais-je en mettant une rose blanche sur sa tombe.

* * *

Voilà le premier One-Shot, j'espère que vous avez aimés? Dite-le moi dans une review! Le second sera posté lundi et ainsi de suite, bisou Rouge.


	3. La chose plus importante

**UNE CHOSE PLUS IMPORTANTE QUE TOUT L'OR DU MONDE**

* * *

Je connaissais depuis un certain temps Luffy. Pour moi il était non seulement mon capitaine mais aussi une chose bien plus importante : je l'aimais. Oui je l'aimais, c'était une étrange sensation que je ressentais depuis un bon moment déjà. Il me protégeait si souvent, il m'aidait à me sortir de mes ténèbres, sans lui je ne saurais pas ce que je serais aujourd'hui, peut-être encore une voleuse, allez savoir. En tout cas il était important. Et je ne voulais pas qui me laisse, je voulais rester près de lui, j'avais senti lors des deux ans sans lui un vide immense, même si je savais qu'il le fallait pour tous nous améliorer, je n'avais pensé qu'a lui sans arrêt. **  
**  
Quand j'avais pu le revoir il était encore plus beau qu'avant toujours avec ses magnifiques cheveux noirs, et son chapeau de paille à la même place qu'à son habitude. Ce que j'avais pu remarquer de nouveau chez lui c'était ses cicatrices qui s'entrecroisaient pour former une sorte de croix, j'avais, en les voyants, envies de toucher son torse pour pouvoir les faire disparaître, il avait du tant souffrir.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je l'aime, même si pour ça part je ne le pense pas après tout être sa nakama doit-être suffisant pour lui. Il n'a jamais considéré un sentiment tel que l'amour, en tout cas si oui, il ne le faisait pas paraître.

Je le rejoignis dans le bar où il se goinfrait avec Usopp. Depuis que nous étions arrivés sur cette île, la première chose que ces deux-là c'était de trouver un bar, ils étaient vraiment désespérants mais ça me faisait rigoler. Il fallait quand même que je garde la tête froide alors je m'approchais d'eux et je leur mis un coup à chacun sur leur tête et en râlant je leur dis:

 **\- Non mais je rêve, arrêtez de bouffer, vous allez vider toutes les économies.**  
 **\- Ho ça va,** dit Luffy avec je ne sais combien de kilos de viande dans sa bouche  
 **\- Non justement ça ne va pas, et on parle pas la bouche pleine, je vous jure.**

Je devais toujours lui faire la morale, il faisait tout de travers, heureusement que l'on était près de lui pour le ramener sur le chemin pour pas qu'il s'en écarte trop.

Je les obligeai à sortir pour visiter la ville, peut-être qu'un trésor quelconque se trouvait sur cette île, ce qui signifiait sous sous. Juste à cette idée, un immense sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Usopp et mon capitaine me regardaient avec des yeux interrogatifs, je leur montrai alors la carte que j'avais trouvée où était dessiné l'emplacement d'un trésor, ils la regardèrent avec une intense concentration. Usopp non intéressé me signifia qu'il partait en centre-ville pour rejoindre Franky et Chopper. Il me laissa donc toute seule avec LUFFY ! En rentrant je l'étriperais. Le chapeau de paille lui était très partant pour cette nouvelle aventure, il avait hâte de trouver ce trésor. On partit donc ensemble à l'aventure.

Le plan indiquait qu'il fallait sortir de la ville et se diriger vers une forêt non loin, sans se faire prier on y alla d'un pas assuré.

La forêt était gigantesque ! Mais grâce à la carte on ne pouvait se perdre. On suivait point par point le plan, pourtant Luffy voulait en faire qu'à sa tête comme à son habitude mais je l'en dissuadais avec ma très grande force de dissuasion dont Luffy était victime.

On arriva enfin devant une grotte ou se dressait toutes sortes de décorations très jolies. Luffy m'entraîna à l'intérieur sans prendre le temps de regarder les dessins qui étaient devant nous. L'intérieur de la grotte avait été aménagé de sorte à faire qu'un seul passage à emprunter, et en mettant aux parois des torches déjà allumées, ils voulaient qu'on trouve leur trésor ou quoi ?

Nous marchions quelques minutes pour arriver à une sorte de pièce où il fallait traverser par une liane car si on tombait en bas on se ferait ouvrir de part et d'autre de notre corps par des piquets très importants, le risque de mort était imminent de plus il y avait quelques squelettes en bas, cela me fis frissonner.

 **\- Bon s'est parti,** s'exclama Luffy en me prennent par ma taille en allongeant son bras grâce à son pouvoir et d'une autre main tenant la liane.

Juste se contacte me faisait devenir toute rouge, je voulais y rester un peu plus mais le petit tour de manège était déjà terminé. Dommage ! En tout cas on avait déjà survécu à ça, et oui près de Luffy je savais que je ne risquais rien.

Après le chemin continuait et nous fit atterrir dans encore cette fois une pièce bien plus géante que la précédente, en plein milieu se dressait une petite tour ou dessus se trouvait un coffre : c'était le trésor ! Je poussais un petit soupir de joie, et mon capitaine fonça tête baissée pour attraper le trésor, je l'en empêchais en lui disant :

 **\- Souvent dans des grottes comme cela pour prendre le coffre il se passe quelque chose donc on y va calmement.**  
 **\- T'inquiète,** me répondit-il

Il n'écoute vraiment pas ce gars... Et prit le trésor assez vite.

 **\- Tu vois rien ne s'est passé,** dit-il avec son sourire en ouvrant le coffre.

A l'intérieur il y avait de magnifiques pièces d'or, mes yeux étaient tellement éblouit par cela. C'était ce que j'avais toujours désiré et mon rêve se réalisait enfin, je m'adressais à mon capitaine :

 **\- On a fait une bonne chasse n'est ce pas Luffy ? Luffy ?**

Je le cherchais des yeux mais je ne le voyais pas, mais où était-il donc celui-là. Puis, d'un coup, je vis une sorte d'homme pierre, il tenait Luffy dans ses bras qui était en état de choc.

 **\- Donne moi ce coffre et je te rends ton copain** , essaya t-il de marchander.

Je regardais alors le coffre une dernière fois avant de le lancer. Luffy était bien plus important que de la richesse, n'importe quelle autre richesse. L'homme pierre l'attrapa en plein vol et me rendit Luffy, je l'observais il était presque dans les vapes, je lui mis des baffes pour qu'il reste avec moi, quand il reprit de peu ses esprits il me demanda :

 **\- Pourquoi n'as tu pas gardée le trésor ? je croyais que c'était important pour toi.**  
 **\- Idiot, la chose la plus importante se trouve devant moi.**

Oups ! Grosse gaffe, c'était sorti naturellement, du tac au tac. Avec de la chance il n'aurait pas compris, il me souriait donc il n'avait pas compris, j'avais eu chaud. C'est alors qu'il me sortit :

 **\- Toi aussi tu es la chose la plus importante pour moi.**

J'étais pourtant sûre qu'il n'avait pas compris. Il m'embrassa alors d'un baiser langoureux et tendre. Je n'en revenais pas, il m'avait embrassé ! Je répondis de son baiser et pendant au moins quelques minutes nous restions comme cela jusqu'à que l'homme pierre nous interrompit pour nous chasser de cet endroit, Luffy l'envoya contre le mur d'une tel force que le mur se brisa un peu.

 **\- Je n'aime pas être dérangé,** dit-il en mettant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

J'avais attendu ça depuis si longtemps, j'étais si heureuse.

C'est alors que la grotte commença à s'écrouler, Luffy avait un peu tapé fort l'inconnu, il n'était vraiment pas croyable. Il me prit alors ma main et m'entraîna à la sortie pour que nous soyons à l'abri. Nous avions couru très vite et avions échappés bel à notre ensevelissement.

Il se mit alors à rigoler ce qui me fit sourire.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Le prochain sera posté, la semaine prochaine, bisou.


	4. Délaisser

**DÉLAISSER**

* * *

J'étais entrain de faire du cheval avec mon ami d'enfance et valet Roronoa Zoro, quand Juraquille Mihawk, mon fiancé, arriva.

 **\- Ma Lady, dépêchez-vous de vous préparer pour le bal de ce soir. N'oubliez pas que c'est ce soir ou nous rendons nos fiançailles publics,** me conseillait mon fiancé.  
 **\- J'arrive,** soufflais-je.

Il s'en alla me laissant seule avec Zoro que je n'osais regarder à cause de cette nouvelle que je ne lui avais pas encore annoncé.

\- **Alors tu vas te marier ?** Me demandait-il les dents serrées.

J'hochais la tête.

 **\- Zoro je ne veux pas l'épouser,** me plaignais-je.  
 **\- Pourtant tu es fiancée avec lui ...**

C'était exact mais hélas pour moi je n'avais pas dit oui par amour ou par joie mais parce que la pression familiale était trop forte.

J'avais rencontré Mihawk lors de la saison Londonienne et il m'avait tout de suite demandé ma main que je ne pus qu'accepter. Je n'étais pas dupe et savais pourquoi il voulait m'épouser seulement pour hériter de ma fortune et non pas par amour.

 **\- Zoro** , dis-je désespérée, **pourquoi ne nous enfuyons nous pas ensemble ?**

Il faillit s'étouffer. Zoro et moi étions amis depuis l'enfance, il était le fils d'une de nos cuisinières et donc il venait souvent dans le château familial, c'est ainsi qu'à l'âge de huit ans je le rencontrais, il s'était perdu dans l'un de nos jardins et moi je m'ennuyais d'être la seule enfant. Depuis nous sommes devenus inséparables, seul notre statut diffère, moi noble et lui valet.

 **\- Tu es folle ! De quoi tu vivrais si tu pars d'ici ? Tu ne tiendrais pas 2 jours ! Tu es tellement habituée à ton confort ...**

Il n'avait pas tort, ce que je n'aimais guère, j'aimais avoir raison mais le Roronoa avait les pieds sur Terre contrairement à moi.

 **\- Si je suis avec toi rien ne peut m'arriver, non ?** Insistais-je.

Il m'avait promis qu'il me protégerait toujours.

 **\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir maintenant que tu es engagée avec Lord Juraquille.**

Je n'aimais pas quand il me faisait ce genre de leçon de morale, je gonflais mes joues pour montrer mon mécontentement.

 **\- Gamine,** soupirait-il.  
 **\- Qui tu traites de gamine ?!** M'excitais-je.

Lui et moi nous nous disputions souvent malgré que nos classes nous l'interdisaient. A vrai dire il devait être un parfait homme sage qui exécute tous mes désirs mais ça ne marchait pas ainsi entre nous. Se chamailler pour des broutilles était dans nos habitudes ...

* * *

 **\- Perona, j'ai réfléchi, je ne dois plus venir ici maintenant que tu as un fiancé, j'ai donné ma démission** , me dit Zoro d'un ton calme.

Je tombais des nues ! Depuis qu'il avait appris pour nos fiançailles il était plus distant mais à delà donner sa démission c'était impensable !

 **\- Tu mens, n'est ce pas ?**  
 **\- Non.**

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes.

 **\- Tu-tu-tu ne peux pas me faire ça !** Balbutiais-je.  
 **\- C'est ainsi, tu deviens une Lady et moi je reste un valet, nous ne pouvons pas changer l'ordre des choses.**  
 **\- Pour-pourquoi maintenant ?**  
 **\- Je ne supporte pas te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi,** avouait-il en me tournant les talons et en commençant à s'en aller.

Je lui attrapais son avant-bras mais il se dégageait et partit presque en courant en me criant un simple « adieux ». J'aurais voulu l'en dissuader mais il avait déjà disparu de mon champ de vision. Je m'effondrais sur le sol ...

* * *

Les jours passaient et je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Zoro, il était vraiment parti et pour de bon ...

Quelqu'un toquait à ma porte, ce n'était personne d'autre que mon fiancé.

\- **Je ne vous dérange pas ?**

En guise de réponse, je lui fis un signe de la main pour qu'il entre dans ma chambre.

 **\- Je suis venu vous voir car je vous trouve moins rayonnante qu'avant ...**

Il hésitait à continuer.

 **\- Est ce à cause de ce valet ?**  
 **\- Et si je répondais oui ?**

J'allais le faire mariner.

 **\- Ça ne changerait rien en mes engagements.**  
 **\- C'est drôle non ? Vous il n'y a que l'argent qui vous intéresse mais vous vous fichez complètement de ma personne, Zoro lui, il restait près de moi,** commençais-je à pleurer.  
 **\- Une Lady ne devrait pas parler ainsi, ce n'est pas dans les convenances.**  
 **\- Avec Zoro je peux parler comme je le souhaite !** Criais-je en m'enfuyant de la pièce.

Qu'importe les convenances, je ne voulais plus parler à Lord Juraquille et encore moins me marier avec lui !

* * *

J'avais trouvé refuge dans les bois, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Si je rentrais chez moi, mes parents ne pourraient pas me le pardonner, j'avais fait honte à la famille avec mon comportement indigne d'une Lady. Que devais-je faire ? Zoro n'était plus près de moi, il ne pouvait pas me soutenir ...

C'était décidé, je voyagerais et trouverais un but dans la vie ...

* * *

Cela faisait un mois que je m'étais enfuie, je voyageais à travers tout le pays comme une simple paysanne. J'avais fait parler de moi dans les journaux lors de ma fuite, mais personne dans le pays ne savait à quoi je ressemblais donc je n'avais aucun soucis à me faire.

Pendant le mois, j'avais sans cesse cherché Zoro mais en vain. Il ne se montrait pas et je n'avais pas assez d'informations le concernant pour le trouver.

* * *

L'hiver avait commencé pour ne pas dormir dans la rue, je m'étais réfugiée dans un bar. Les hommes avaient bien trop bu et certains venaient me draguer sans aucune gêne, ce que je n'appréciais guère.

 **\- Hé Mmselle' ça te dirait de réchauffer ma couche cette nuit ?** Me demandait un homme odieux avec sa barbe de trois jours.  
 **\- Sans façon.**  
 **\- Quoi ?!** Hurlait-il en levant une de ses mains pour me frapper.

J'esquivai de justesse le coup et donnai un poing dans sa figure qui le fit tomber en arrière. Comme il était bourré, il n'arriva pas à se relever et moi je m'enfuis ... Zoro où es-tu ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin je ne me réveillai pas dans une ferme où je mettais endormie, non, je me réveillai dans un lit pas très confortable. Mais que m'était-il arrivé ?

 **\- Tu te réveilles enfin,** dit une voix que je reconnues de suite.

Je me jetais sur Zoro tout en pleurant. Était-ce un rêve ? Ou étais-je morte de froid ?

 **\- Zoro ?**  
 **\- Tu veux que ce soit qui d'autre ?**  
 **\- Mais-mais comment ?**  
 **\- Hier soir j'étais dans un bar, quand j'ai entendu parler d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui avait mis à terre un des plus dangereux criminels de la région. Puis je savais que tu t'étais enfuie, alors hier soir je t'ai cherché,** m'expliquait-il.  
 **\- Je croyais qu'on ne se reverrait plus.**  
 **\- Arrête de pleurer, gamine** , me sourit-il en m'enlaçant à son tour, **moi aussi je le croyais ...**

Le destin avait fait que nous nous rencontrions une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Et maintenant je peux rester avec toi ?** Insistais-je.  
 **\- Si tu veux.**

Il poussa un soupir pour essayer de me faire comprendre que j'étais désespérée mais je savais qu'au fond, il était heureux.

 **\- Tu vois que j'ai pu survivre un mois et non deux jours,** soulignais-je sur un ancien débat que nous avions eu.

Il approuvait. Je lui souriais de toutes mes dents en essuyant mes larmes.

 **\- As-tu prévu de retourner au château ?** Demandait-il sombrement.  
 **\- Plus jamais, je veux rester près de toi.**

Il sourit, d'un sourire qu'il ne faisait pas souvent.

 **\- Tu es à moi maintenant,** me dit-il en m'enlaçant un peu plus fort et en me faisant un bisou sur le front ...

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter!  
_


	5. Vive l'Orientation

**VIVE L'ORIENTATION**

* * *

Sanji cuisinait pour ses nakamas tout en regardant Nami et Robin se prélasser au soleil. Il aimait ce spectacle, deux belles femmes aux formes généreuses restées immobiles pour réussir à bronzer un tant soit peu. Mais son spectacle fut gêné par l'arrivée d'un marimo prénommé Zoro Roronoa qui était allé accoster les deux femmes. Sanji sortit alors de sa cuisine pour aller lui chercher des noises, c'était une sorte de jeu entre eux deux.

\- **Hé le cactus, qu'est ce que tu fais à importuner Nami-chérie et Robin-d'amour ?**  
\- **On t'a rien demandé le pervers** , répliquait sèchement le vert.

Et les voilà partis pour une dispute qui faisait rire la rousse et la brune.

\- **Sérieusement, on dirait un vieux couple** , s'exclamait Nami assez fort pour qu'ils entendent.

La réaction fut immédiate Zoro et Sanji dirent d'une même voix :

\- **N'importe quoi ! Jamais je ne pourrais être avec lui !**

Ils se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés pendant que les deux jeunes femmes rigolaient.

\- **Qu'est ce que je disais, un vieux couple !** Répétait la rousse.

Les deux garçons repartirent sans même se lancer un regard, les filles ne s'empêchaient pas de s'esclaffer quand elles eurent terminées la navigatrice chuchota son amie :

\- **Je me demande bien quand ils se comprendront ...**

Sanji et Zoro marchaient dans la rue, des sacs remplis d'aliments, ils faisaient tous les deux la tête, non heureux d'être seuls ensembles.

- **Pourquoi j'ai du t'accompagner à faire les courses ?** Râlait le vert.  
\- **Je ne t'ai pas obligé, Nami-chérie m'a contraint.**  
 **\- Tu es si vulnérable face aux femmes, des fois je me demande bien qu'est ce que tu peux leur trouver, elles sont si agaçantes.**  
\- **Tu les juges trop vite le cactus, elles sont d'une beauté que tu ne peux comprendre** , contredis le cuistot.  
- **Tsss.**

Zoro n'aimait pas être contredis surtout par Sanji. Et, c'était vrai, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le cuistot avait cette attirance envers les femmes, ça l'agaçait pourtant il n'avait rien à faire de ce blond aux sourcils étranges.  
Arrivé à un carrefour, le blond commençait à partir à droite alors que le vert avait l'air d'être en désaccord.

\- **C'est à gauche pour arriver au Thousand** , affirmait celui-ci.  
\- **Avec ton sens de l'orientation, je préfère écouter mon cerveau,** répliquait Sanji.  
\- T **u insinues quoi par là ?!**  
 **\- Seulement qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu me suives.**  
 **\- Qui voudrait suivre un pervers de ton espèce ?**  
 **\- Pardon ?!**

Et voilà que c'était reparti entre les deux mugiwaras.

 **\- Si c'est ainsi, prenons tous les deux notre chemin et on verra qui arrivera sur le bateau** , trancha Sanji.

- **Parfait mais ne te leurre pas, j'ai un sens de l'orientation sur développé !**

Les deux zigotos partirent chacun dans leur chemin, mais comme prévu ce fut Sanji qui retrouva le chemin qui menait au Thousand quand il arriva fier de lui les autres commencèrent à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir le sabreur.

\- **Où est Zoro ?** Demandais Nami avec une once de colère dans la voix.  
\- **Il a pris son propre chemin pour revenir, il ne devrait pas tarder. Nami-chérie ne t'inquiète pas.**  
 **\- Vous, vous êtes séparés ?** Haussa-t-elle la voix.  
 **\- Oui, nous nous sommes disputés ...**

Sanji se prit un coup de poing sur la tête de la rousse. Si elle les avait obligé à partir tous deux c'était pour qu'ils fassent la paix et non l'inverse.

- **Il va bientôt rentrer** , intervint Luffy avec un grand sourire.  
\- T **u es trop optimiste, on parle quand même de Zoro,** soupirait Chopper qui venait s'immiscer dans la conversation.  
\- **Si dans une heure il n'est toujours pas là, Sanji ira le chercher,** décrétait Nami en lançant des regards de tueur au blond ...

L'heure fut passée et le Roronoa n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Sanji fut obligé d'aller le chercher, la rousse lui a fortement recommandé de ne pas revenir sans lui sinon il subirait sa colère ce que le blond redoutait.

Il commença à le chercher dans la ville la plus proche mais rien. Non plus dans les alentours mais où avait-il bien pu aller ? Et le soleil commençait à se cacher ...

Zoro dormait sous un arbre tranquillement. Finalement il devait se rendre à l'évidence, le blond avait pris un meilleur chemin que lui.

C'est alors que le vert entendit un bruit de pas, ce qui le fit sursauter et dégainer ses trois katanas.

- **Doucement, tu ne vas pas me tuer quand même alors que je suis venu te chercher,** dit Sanji les mains en l'air.  
 **\- Le cuistot, quelle désagréable surprise.**  
 **\- Tu devrais me remercier n'oublies pas que sans moi peut-être tu ne retournerais jamais sur le thousand, en plus je t'ai cherché partout.**  
 **\- Tsss.**

Zoro se releva mais ou lieu de suivre le blond qui s'en allait déjà, il s'arrêta.

\- **Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Rentrons avant qu'il ne fasse nuit !** Disait Sanji.  
\- **J'ai réfléchi à un truc.**  
 **\- Et alors ? En quoi ça me concerne ?**

Le vert se rapprocha avec rapidité du cuistot pour le plaquer sur le sol sans que Sanji ne comprenne quoi que ce soit.

\- **Qu'est ce que tu fais le Marimo ?!**  
 **\- J'ai l'avantage, j'ai peut-être pas le sens de l'orientation mais j'arrive à te maintenir à terre.**  
 **\- C'est bien, mais tu peux me laisser me relever maintenant.**

Sanji attendait avec patience que Zoro se lève de dessus lui mais il n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire il prolongea ce moment en posant ses deux mains sur le visage du blond pour l'empêcher de bouger et il l'embrassa avec sensualité. Sanji en fut surpris, qu'arrivait-il au vert ?!

\- **Arrête Zoro,** soufflait le blond entre deux bouchées d'air.  
 **\- Redis mon prénom** , ordonnait le vert.

Le blond se tut.

\- **Très bien** , continuait le sabreur.

Il posa encore et encore ses lèvres sur celles du cuistot mais aussi il commença à lui faire des baisers dans le cou, sur les épaules et le blond avait l'air d'aimer ça.

\- **Je t'en pries arrête !** Réussissait à dire le blond.  
\- **C'est drôle mais tu as l'air d'aimer ça.**  
 **\- C'est faux, seules les femmes comptes pour moi** , contredit-il.  
\- **Ah oui ?!**

Le vert ne voulait pas qu'une moindre femme compte pour lui, il voulait être le seul. Il le savait depuis bien longtemps mais avait toujours refoulé cette attirance mais aujourd'hui il ne voulait plus cacher sa vraie nature.

L'embrassant encore et encore, le blond se laissait faire malgré ce qu'il pouvait en dire. Le vert enleva la pression de ses mains qui tenaient fermement le visage pour pouvoir commencer à caresser tendrement le torse du blond après lui avoir détacher quelques boutons de la chemise. Les doigts du vert étaient délicats et Sanji n'avait pas à se plaindre, il aimait bien ce toucher, d'ailleurs il commençait à être en chaleur même ses joues devaient être en feu.

- **Arrêtes** , ordonnait le blond.  
 **\- Tu es certain ? Ne veux-tu pas le contraire ?**

Le vert abordait un sourire mesquin. Il venait d'arrêter ses caresses et ses baisers et allait se relever pour laisser le blond quand finalement Sanji se décida à attraper le poignet de Zoro.

- **Finalement j'en veux plus.**  
 **\- Il faut le mériter,** répondit le vert.  
 **\- Zoro** , soufflait Sanji.

Le Roronoa se jeta presque sur lui pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, c'est alors qu'un bruit de toussotement ce fit entendre derrière eux. Les deux garçons se braquèrent et regardèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient entendu le bruit pour apercevoir Nami et Robin les regardaient gênées.

Les deux mugiwaras se levèrent aussitôt, et Sanji rattacha sa chemise avec dextérité.

\- **Nami, Robin !**  
 **\- On se faisait du soucis alors on est venu vous chercher, mais apparemment ça se passe plutôt bien pour vous deux,** dit la rousse.  
 **\- C'est pas ce que vous croyez,** affirmait Sanji.  
 **\- Qu'importe,** rigolait l'archéologue.  
 **\- Rentrons maintenant.**

Les deux femmes commencèrent à partir laissant le blond et le vert à moitié déconcertés.

\- **On pourra continuer ça une prochaine fois ?** Demandait timidement Sanji.  
- **Maintenant je serais le seul qui puisse te toucher et le seul que tu peux regarder** , répondit Zoro avec une once d'autorité.  
\- **C'est dans quoi je me suis embarqué** , rigolait le blond en faisant cette fois un bisou dans le cou au vert avant d'aller rejoindre les filles.

* * *

END

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter!  
_


End file.
